fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Leisure at Last!
It is winters time, something which was felt throughout the entirety of Crocus as everything was being prepared for the holiday season. Children played around in the fresh snow, diving into piles of white powder, throwing balls of frozen water at each other and building statues and images of various things with the snow which littered the ground. In the midst of the Crocus Central Square sat a woman on a bench, patiently waiting for a friend of hers to arrive. Carwen rubbed her hands together, making sure to keep the heat in her body as she endured the cold. She rose up to begin walking around the monument, trying to build up heat while at the same time keeping herself occupied as she waited. Her white coat kept her safe from winter's icy grasp, her furry hat kept in place by her hand in order to keep it from flying away. The woman had never been of the cold, always keeping herself secure with her magical coat to ensure safety from the chilling wind. "Come on, girl. I can't stand this much longer." She whispered out to herself. Theia bowed her head to the side as the cold breeze blew through her sweater, sending a shiver through her chest. Her breath was visible in the air as she let out a heavy breath from traversing through the snow in the square, Theia taking some enjoyment in the feeling of the packed snow beneath her boots. She spies her best friend waiting patiently on a bench as Theia gives a wave and begins to do a slight skip-run over to her as she fights to calm her nerves on all the details she had to share with Carwen. "Hey girl! Sorry I am a bit late, I got caught up with stuff at the guild and lost track of time. So what do you say we get a drink or something and warm up? I have loads to tell you." Theia says with a smile, grateful for Carwen agreeing to make time for her and have a "girl's night". The truth was that it had been quite some time since the two had hung out, and Theia had missed the girl's fiery spirit. Ever since the war Theia had been a bit busy with organizing her guild, helping rebuild, and the fact that she had started a new relationship, left her little time for an outside social life; but Theia wasn't going to let stuff like that threaten her relationship with Carwen, as the two had become best friends ever since their first fierce battle together. Carwen smiled broadly as she saw Theia approach. As the young woman got close, Carwen couldn't help herself as she stepped forward to give Theia a mighty and heartfelt hug. "Theia! It's so good to see you again. Outside of a battlefield or a council meeting that is." She spoke as she let Theia down. "A drink sounds like just what I need right now. You should know better than to leave this woman waiting in snow. So are we heading to a pub, a café or what? You pick, as long as we can get out of this madness" Carwen spoke. "I think a pub will do, I don't need the caffeine to keep me up anyways." She said with a soft smile as the two made their way to the closest neon sign they could lay their eyes on, coming up to one titled "Dinger's" with a funny looking cat silhouette next to it. As they enter the warmth makes their skin relax from the bitter chill of the snow outside. The bar curves into the room, dark in the barely lit environment; the brightest thing being the back-lit shelves of liquor up on display like drunken artifacts. Through the windows, the diamonds of lead panes, trickles the sallow light of street-lamps, giving it a bit of a cozy atmosphere. The smell has changed over the years. Once it was of cigarette smoke only, the perfume that clung to clothing, skin and furniture alike. Now it's of beer, cologne, and potent perfume; the aromatic calling cards of those looking for attention. Theia didn't mind though, it was early enough in the night that the rowdy mages hadn't made this place into a mess, and so it had a very lounge-like feel to it. Making her way over to one of the couches near the front, the two girls sit down and give their orders to a cocktail waitress that comes to greet them. Theia takes off her scarf, and wastes no time in catching up with her old friend, "So, what have you been up to lately my friend? Tell me your life." She says with a giggle. Carwen waved over the waitress once more to ask for some light snacks to go with the drinks, feeling a faint rumbling from her gut, hungering for something to eat. "I wish I had anything interesting to report. My life is not as fun or fascinating as yours." Carwen chuckled forth, and combed out excess snowflakes from her long and raven hair. "The last interesting thing was that bloody war and my caramel clothing. Speaking of which, we still need to go shopping for some proper and cheaper clothes. Other than that-" Carwen halted herself in the middle of her words, as something came to mind that could be interesting to tell, but she was not certain of whether she should or not. A faint rosy blush spread across her porcelin skin as she thought of it. "Well...There is something that has actually happened, um, recently. I, uh, have actually, believe it or not, found someone." Carwen spoke with a nervous giggle, almost wishing to fade away into nothingness. Why was this such a nervous topic for her? It was her best friend sitting there after all. Theia nearly spit out the sip of the peach martini she ordered when she heard that Carwen had found someone. It was no surprise that Carwen had attracted the heart of someone, as she was beautiful and full of a fiery spark within her that made you not be able to turn away when she was talking. It was more the shock that she would openly admit this event, as she had never budged before, through all of Theia's pestering. Picking up the small napkin and wiping the corners of her mouth, Theia's lips curled into a wide grin; her body leaning forward in apparent investment in this topic. "Oh my gosh, that's so exciting! Who's the guy? Where'd you meet? How long ago? I need details girl!" She said with laughter at the end, reading how obviously uncomfortable the topic was for Carwen, but Theia wanted to show her support and excitement for her friend. Well that, and she obviously wanted to hear more of her friends love life, now that the door has been opened. Carwen was taken back for a moment at Theias flurry of questions. It took a moment for Carwen to recuperate and figure out where to start it off. Perhaps it was a bad idea to bring it up... She thought to herself. "Well, um, his name is Alistair Vroman and we met at his estate. I was there for a meeting and he kept me company until it was my turn. While waiting, he asked me out. At first, I didn't think much of it. I was distracted by other thoughts and wrote it off as another political meeting of sorts. When I started to consider what it's true nature could be... I think you may be able to imagine how cold my feet got." Carwen spoke as her blush rose in color. She shifted in place and began to fiddle with her fingers, a habit of hers to handle her nervousness. "He took me out for some of the sights of Crocus, treated me to some dinner and took me to a tower. Let me tell you Theia, it was one of the best nights of my life. And we have been steadily dating for... about three to four months now." "Vroman? Does he happen to be Alice Vroman's brother? That's pretty amazing!" Theia exclaims, clapping her hands together in glee. "Well he must be some lucky guy to have gotten you to soften up. And I'm sorry that we haven't spoken in three to four months, I can't believe I missed out on the initial meeting of you and Alistair. You think this could turn out to be something a bit more?" she said as she takes a sip of the peach martini before her, feeling the warmth of the alcohol course through her veins and loosen up her nerves. Carwen stared off into an obscured distance, thinking about what to say. She didn't want to be a downer, but it felt like that was the direction she was heading if she was to be entirely honest with Theia. "It's ok, we have both been busy women. Comes with the occupation. As for Alistair... I would like to think that we could become more than just simple girlfriend and boyfriend, and he appears to be willing for something like that as well when the time comes and it seems appropriate." She spoke as she popped a salty nut into her mouth, reveling in it's simple yet satisfactory flavor. "However, I must admit that I am a bit scared." "What is it that scares you about being more serious with him?" Theia questions, finishing off the last of her martini, waving down the waitress and politely asking for another one of the sweet peach drinks. Theia found it nice that Carwen was giving her relationship with this Alistair man such thought, as that was always a sign that it meant something more than just a fling. "And I'm just saying that there is nothing wrong with being scared either. That's kind of what love does to you. It shows that you care and that he is something precious to you." Theia said, tossing a sweet smile at her best friend. The feelings of fear and anxiety were all too familiar to her when it came to love. "Let me tell you, when I first started dating Izar, it was incredibly blissful and romantic. When I was around him I felt that the world was shining in colors I couldn't even imagine...but that terrified me. I began to fear that this perfect love of ours was going to turn fragile. That it was some glass sculpture that I had to carry around, and although it was radiant and beautiful, I feared I would trip up and cause it to shatter." Theia explained, reflecting back on the time in which she was anxious on how deep she had fallen in love with this man. "But I learned that it wasn't just me who was in the relationship. And after I voiced my fears and concerns with him I felt a lot better. I learned that he was actually there to help support this love of ours, so that it wouldn't crumble and it would be able to go to new heights so it could shine. Ya know?" Theia asked, realizing that she may have gotten a bit lost in her analogy and began to ramble off course. "Sorry for the rambling...I blame the peach martinis." She laughed out. Carwen allowed a soft chuckle to escape her. "You can blame whatever you want, I know how you are, Theia." Carwen wanted to chug a heavy cider so badly right now, but restrained herself as she wanted a clear head for this conversation. At least for now. "Thank you for that story Theia. it warms the heart to hear about your joy. But it's not necessarily the lovey dovey part that frightens me, but rather the possibility of rejection. I have come to care for the man in ways I didn't think I could or deserved to. Hell, I would even go so far as to say that I love him, but there is still so much he doesn't know about me. And with the recent news from my friend... I fear that he won't want to stay with me anymore, secret or not." She sighed as she placed an order for a cider from the waitress which had been waved over. Carwen sighed. "I wish I could just be like you Theia. Your life always sounds so peachy sweet, while I hardly know what to do half the time. I want to think that he will stay with me, but with so much uncertainties, it is scary to consider, you know?" Carwen finished as she began to take chugs from the newly arrived pear cider. Theia nodded her head in agreement, her brows furrowed up together in concern for her friends worries. It wasn't very often that Carwen showed anything other than the eccentric personality and composure she maintains, and so she knew that this relationship was one of importance to her. Theia gave a light chuckle at the notion that her life was 'peachy sweet', thinking of it as anything but that nearly half the time. "Trust me, my life isn't as grand as you might think it is. I go through highs and lows just like anyone else, I just try to only share the good to sort of convince myself that that is all that is happening. You know? Like if I keep flooding my mind with all the good things I have going on in my life, it will somehow push out the bad things...I don't know." She said as she finishes off her glass and waves down the waiter to get them a basket of fries to share to help absorb some of the alcohol that she knows the two will continue to drink. As the music filled her ears she tried to think of some way that she could lessen the burden of her friends emotions, but she was somewhat at a loss as for any sure way to go about it. "I understand that you're scared and uncertain about opening yourself up to Alistair, and rejection can be a pretty fearful thing; but how are you ever going to know if this relationship could be something greater than what is now if you never give it the chance to grow. Perhaps Alistair wants to get to know what lies in the deepest places of your heart, but how are you ever going to show him if you close yourself off without asking what he wants? Personally I think you should just talk to him. It's the quickest way to settle all your worries, and yeah it's scary, but it will clear up these worries before they have time to fester and turn into something uncontrollable." She says as she raises her hands up in defense with a laugh. "But it's your relationship, don't let me meddle if it's unwanted." Carwen ceased her drinking as Theia began describing the reality of her life, a reality Carwen had seemed to remain blind to. As the last pieces of advice left Theia's lips, Carwen felt more uncertain than ever. "Your advice is never unwanted, Theia. You're one of my best friends, and the kindness you display by wanting my best is a trait I adore with you, and one I can't possibly ignore. But..." Carwen looked around to see if there were any onlookers or spies, before she leaned forward to whisper softly to Theia a few select words. Words she knew would be heard by her alone, thanks to those enhanced ears of hers. "Well, it's not just any girl that can honestly tell her man that, 'Hey, guess what? I'm actually a dragon and I might be barren to you. I know you need kids to carry on your noble name, but ya know, I probably can't help, Did I mention that I am a dragon?'" Carwen spoke, with the imitated cheery voice of a bimbo, soon followed by shame. She then tried to push it aside by plastering on a semi-genuine smile. "Well aren't I dreary to listen to. What about you Theia, I have yet to hear much of your recent life?" Theia gave a slight chuckle to the pessimistic worries of Carwen and her imitation of bringing up the draconic transformation that they both shared. It was true that each Draconic Surge that a dragon slayer overcame gave different results to the human body, once they were able to transform back into their once human self, and for some those side effects were more detrimental than others. Swirling her drink in the glass she stared at the sugary residue it left as its spun. "Well yeah that is definitely a big thing to admit... But when I went and told, well actually I more so showed him the side effects of our magic; yeah he was a bit freaked out at first, but he accepted me none the less. He said that he loved me for who I was inside my heart, not for what I show on the outside; and I am sure Alistair would say the same thing if he truly loved you. So don't be afraid, and if that isn't something he can accept, well then frankly he isn't worth it. If he loves you, he has to love all of you, ya know?" She said with a smile, turning to look Carwen in the face. "And you know, there are other ways to have kids. So I don't think you need to worry about that, it will just be a bit different than the conventional method." She laughed out, setting her glass on the table and crossing her hands on her knee that was crossed over her other leg. "And as far as my life, that was kinda why I wanted to meet with you... I have big news." She said, her grin beaming so wide that it was hurting her cheeks. "Well as you know, Izar and I have been dating for some time now, and well...he proposed to me. So I am going to be a married woman now!" She said excitedly, bouncing in her seat just a bit. "We are going to go pick out a ring together next weekend, but I couldn't wait to tell you. Our wedding is going to be awhile away, but would you do me the honor in being my maid of honor? You are my best friend, and you have really been with me through so much; supporting me and encouraging me to always grow, and there really isn't anyone else I would want standing up there next me besides you. So what do you say?" She says as she brings up her clasped hands in front of her in a begging like motion as he body tense in wait of Carwen's response. Carwen's Eyes grew wide as saucers at the news. With mug and cider to the lips, she made sure to not do something so rude as to spill her drink all over the ecstatic woman. She gulped down what cider there was in her mouth and gently pushed the mug aside, leaving free space between her and Theia. A wide smile began to spread across Carwen's features as the new began to sink in fully. Her mind was racing hundreds of thoughts by the second, ranging from silly thoughts as to what the ring and dress would look like all the way to more than likely distant ideas of what their kids would look like and if she would be allowed to meet them every once in a while. But she pushed such thoughts aside, for the moment, for this was not about her thoughts or opinions, it was all about Theia now. "Theia, you have been with me through some difficult times, you showed kindness to me in a competition where you had no obligation to do so, and you've been dear to me ever since. What friend would I be if I denied you?" Barely able to contain her excitement anymore, she all but flung herself forward and grabbed Theia's hands in her own. "Of course I'll be your Maid of Honor!" She half-shouted with great enthusiasm and glee for her friend's fortunes. Theia's let out a small shriek of excitement at her answer and felt truly blessed that Carwen was wanting to go on this journey with her. "Oh thank you so much Carwen, that makes me so happy! I don't really have much family left, but I've come to consider you a sister, so I am glad that I'll have you by my side through all this. I will do my best to not become a bridezilla." Theia laughed out as she grabbed her glass and raised it towards Carwen. "And who knows, perhaps the roles will be reversed one day if you get the guts to share your heart with Alistair," She says with a wink, "here's to love and what will hopefully be the best wedding ever!"